Her Hazel Eyes
by Embers
Summary: Kagome's a musician in a band with Sango, Miroku and Rin, follow their lives as they try to live in a world of challenges. Sesshomaru hates musicians, But when he and Kagome meet with sparks flare, or will they just become friends
1. Hazel Eyes

Well took my story off, and now I need to repost it, and I have rewritten the story so it should not hold any objective material. I'm kind of happy that now I get to rewrite my second chapter…but I liked the first. The rewritten chapters are well what I decided to write instead of what was in the original story. And yes the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Her Hazel Eyes

Chapter 1:

Hazel Eyes

Kagome smiled at Sango, they were riding with Rin and Miroku and had just played Project Grad, the school had asked them to play for the seniors who would be graduating that year during Project Grad. (I have that were I live, it's a party like thing to prevent the seniors from getting wasted and driving under the influence…its actually pretty cool.) They had laughed when they saw their entire underclassmen graduate, since they had graduated two years ago. They had finished up around eleven when they packed their things up and started the drive to their friends where they would play more songs. It was a great night for them, they loved this time of year, all the seniors wanted to impress their friends and had them play. Needless to say, this band reaped the benefits of this time of party.

Laughing at Rin, who currently was fighting with her chopsticks for hair dominance, Sango turned to the radio and changed the station, stopping when she heard the local news. It was the traffic report and they had to be at the party by 12, and they had a long drive before them, however they didn't mind. They were having fun, Kagome, Rin and Sango were redoing makeup and debating over what they wanted to wear. Miroku was laughing at them.

"Kag, Rin, Sango, I think your audience would prefer if you wore nothing at all. Than see you in clothing. Not that I would object." Sango awarded his statement with the yell of pervert and a smack on the head. Laughing at Miroku, Kagome decided to change into her black silky pants, they were her favorite and she loved dancing on the stage with them. That was one of the things she was known for, dancing while she sang. After she finished settling in her new pants, Miroku calmly informed them of two police cars next to them, and the three girls calmly put their seatbelts on and pulled out music sheets.

"So, what do we want to play? Not the same thing we did for Project Grad. That would be to repetitive I think." Rin said.

"That is very true." Kagome said Sango nodded her head. " Why don't we play songs we haven't played for awhile." She suggested.

"Good idea. Why don't we play the _Dark Room_ files?" Miroku suggested. They weren't able to afford recording CD's and instead they had created files and titled them, in hopes for renting a studio and making these files into actual CD's.

"That one is kind of slow, what about _Roses and Smiles._" Sango suggested.

"Too cheery." Rin said.

"Why don't we just choose some songs from each? Although I would prefer to play the _dark files_ personally." Kagome said.

"That is a good idea." Everyone had finally agreed as they backed into their friends driveway to setup for their show.

"Hey everyone! I hope we didn't miss much." Kagome said into her mike. They had just finished set up and were getting ready to play. Smiling at them, she looked around, and remembered when she was here for her graduation. Their friend, Jake, held a party for the classes who had a good track record with the police and few car crashes. More than five in four years and the class wouldn't have a party, if one crash resulted in a death there was no chance for a party, however, at this party Jake broke all the rules, and all the graduates loved it. Pushing her party out of her head, Kagome looked at Sango. Nodding her head they started to gently strum a song they hadn't played for a while. "Well, you guys were sophomores when I graduated, wow, its been awhile hasn't it? Well enough with the past. You just graduated! Here's a song for you all!" the guitars stopped strumming and a song began. Kagome was in her element, and started to dance before she started to sing.

They had finished playing and it was now after 2. Smiling at their success, Kagome and Rin walked around, laughing and smiling when a new graduate would try to flirt with them. "Sorry Gents, I hate to inform some of you, especially you and you, but I am taken." Kagome said. She was a people person, there was no doubt with this, and she could woo a crowd before she even reached for her guitar.

Walking around, Kagome started to look for Inuyasha, her boyfriend for the past four years. Wondering where he was, she went upstairs. Jake knowing how lustful some teens were had put plastic over his beds and anything that could be used for a surface for lustful teens, he didn't want to clean bed-sheets that had been dirtied by these teens. Walking down one hall, she poked her head in several rooms, not seeing Inuyasha. Finally she found him, although when she did, she wasn't too sure she wanted to find him anymore. He was in the back bedroom with her twin sister Kikyou.

"Tell my Inuyasha, who do you prefer? My disgraceful twin, with no future, or me?" Kikyou asked.

"Who do you think?" he asked, unbuttoning her shirt, and kissing her newly exposed skin.

"Me."

"Your sister is nothing to me, nothing but a fake who wants to look like you." He said. Kagome was outraged by his statement, and walked into their room. Startling both of them.

"So I'm a fake Inuyasha? A fake? This from the flake who can't even tell what a condom is." She said. "I don't have to say this, you already know, but we're over you sick fuck." She said. Walking out of the room and slamming the door, however she started to run down the stairs when she ran into Rin, and told Rin they needed to leave. Nodding, Rin didn't ask any questions, they found Sango and Miroku and they left.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked. They were now alone in the apartment the three women shared.

"I….I walked in on Inuyasha…and…and…Kikyou." She said.

"WHAT?" the two shrieked.

"He was calling me a fake and a wanna be of my sister." Kagome sobbed.

"I can't believe him! The nerve of that ass!" Rin said.

"I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome said. Getting up, she walked into her room where she sat at her small desk and started to write. She loved poetry; it was the beginning of a song.

** Three years later**

The musical foursome, walked into their dream come true, their own studio. They had stars in their eyes and couldn't stop smiling to themselves. They quickly walked in and out of the studio, loading and setting, when they finished loading, Kagome went to work arranging things around the sound booth. When she finished, she looked over to her band mates. "Well, what song do we record first?" she asked.

"Why not that one you wrote after you and Inuyasha broke up?" Rin suggested. Kagome looked over at Rin.

"How do you know about that song?" she asked.

"I heard you strumming it everyday for a month. Well, why don't you give the sheets to everyone and we'll play that." Rin finished. Before Kagome got a chance to back out, Rin had gone to get the papers. "It's actually a really good song, but the main focus is on the guitar." Rin said, looking at Kagome and Sango.

"Alright, hey why don't we play this and if it's good then we'll play it tonight at the _Blue Light_." Sango said, plugging her Bass in. Miroku walked over to his drums and Rin to her keyboard.

They ran through the song several times before they had the song right, when they did, they decided to play the song, much to Kagome's disappointment. She wasn't too keen on singing this song, it may have been three years ago but what happened with Inuyasha had scarred her. She hadn't dated since. Shaking her head, they got down to recording their songs and putting them on CD. However when they had finished recording the first song, which happened to be Kagome's song, they realized they didn't have any CD's. Shaking her Kagome walked out and down the street to buy several CD stacks and jewel cases. As she entered the store, she found her friend Kouga, along with a long silver haired companion, walking away before they could see her, she quickly found what she needed and got in line to pay. As she waited she heard Kouga and friend get in line behind her. Tapping her shoulder, Kagome quickly decided to pretend she didn't know him.

"Kagome? What's up?" he asked. Turning around, Kagome inwardly groaned, she didn't want to talk to him and what looked like Inuyasha she wasn't in the mood.

" Hey Kouga, what are you up to?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"Not much, oh hey you going to _Blue Light tonight?" _He replied.

"Didn't you read the fliers outside? I'm playing." She said.

"Really. Oh hey this is my old high school friend, Sesshomaru. I'm trying to change his mind about musicians. _He hates them._" he whispered the last part in Kagome's ear.

"Oh. Hello Sesshomaru. How are you?" she asked, bowing.

"This Sesshomaru is well. It is best you keep your attention on the line, you are holding it up." He replied. Turning, Kagome paid and left. When she returned she walked to the CD burner and put the CD's in the allotted space. Smiling to themselves the recorded three CD's before the stopped to pack up for the concert. When the got there, they looked around the building and sat at the bar, getting a drink before their show, their equipment being set up by some employee's. They sat and talked for several minutes before walking up to the stage and setting their water and other small items to the stare with them. Once the guitars were tuned and the drums and keyboard set, Kagome talked up to her mike.

"So, is everyone ready for the show tonight?" she asked. Her question was responded to by thunderous applause and yells. "Hey, Miroku, do you really think they're ready, I mean my dead grandma yelled louder." She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"You know Kagome, I really don't believe they want us here, I've heard better crowds." Miroku agreed.

"Well guys, do you really want us here?" Kagome asked, screams filled the air and applause was deafening.

"I think they do." Sango said.

"Well then let's not disappoint them." Rin replied. Smiling to themselves they started to play.

In the back of the crowd there were several booths, however two men filled one of these booths. Both of whom were listening to band, one contemplating the style of the new song, the other contemplating the band with intrigue, having never heard them before this day. "Well Sesshomaru what do you think?" The other male asked.

"They interest this Sesshomaru, however I am not impressed. I have heard better, but this band is good." He replied.

"Kagome's band is the best in the area. That is second to mine." The other commented.

"Kouga, her band exceeds yours. Her music has more depth, more complexities and more feeling." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I know, supposedly they're playing a new song that Kagome wrote a couple years ago, I haven't heard it, but Miroku, the drummer, told me it was by far one of her best pieces."

"She writes her own music?"

"She's not a cover band if that's what you mean." Kouga defended.

"Cover band?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A band that only performs songs written by other bands. They don't write their own songs." Kouga clarified. He stopped as Kagome stepped up to the mike and began speaking.

"Well everyone, I hope you like our songs tonight, the guy in the corner is selling our CD's we finally got the stuff to record it…" her voice died out as the crowd cheered. " This is our newest song, I hope that you all like it, I wrote this one, well with no more further ado, 'Behind These Hazel Eyes.'" Kagome stepped back and the beginning chords of the song started to flow forth from the instruments. Sesshomaru sat up straighter hearing the song.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"

"This is the song you were telling me of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Kouga answered him, his attention on the new song.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on"

Sesshomaru listened to this song. It wasn't like other songs he'd heard this one was written to describe her pain, it was her story, he believed. She was slowly earning his respect as a musician.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Sesshomaru stood at the end of her song, and slowly made his way to the booth selling her CD's. He liked their music.

Kagome sat in the van, happy to have finished the concert and sell out on their merchandise it was wonderful, and they couldn't have been happier. Smiling to herself, Kagome walked into the apartment she shared with Sango and Rin, however since she was so exhausted, Kagome walked into her room and got into her bed and fell asleep.

Well I hope you like the rewritten version of this story. Please read and review, I'll rewrite the second chapter and post it hopefully before the weekend, I'm going on a small vacation for a couple days with my boyfriend and mother. Thanks.

Embers


	2. Kagome's Meeting

Well here's chapter 2, and thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments.  
Her Hazel Eyes  
Chapter 2:  
Kagome's meeting

Kagome woke up early the next morning to her cat scratching the door, wanting out. Shaking her head she rolled over and pulled the covers higher, hoping to hide from the cat and her chores which lay ahead. However her thoughs of sleep were interrupted as the cries of her cat grew louder and louder. Groaning she got up and opened the door to let  
her roam the apartment. Sighing she entered the bathroom and got ready for the day. Smiling she hummed a song to herself and finished getting ready. Once she stepped into the kitchen, she grabbed a slice of bread and spread peanut butter over it and sliced apples atop that, a nice morning snack, she thought smiling. As she grabbed her keys she locked the door behind her and proceeded to walk to a nearby café that was  
just between this residential section and the business section of Tokyo.

As she entered the small café she noted the interns ordering far too much coffee that they would have to carry. Shaking her head, she nodded to a nearby employee and sat in a chair facing a park, picking up the newspaper before her she turned to the local section and read first the part concerning local events and bands. This newspaper, _The Tokyo Buzz_ was her normal morning read, and she would sip on her mocha while she read it. However they hadn't gotten to drink to her yet and she didn't mind.

Looking over the paper she found the ratings for the local bands; the newspaper would advertise the concerts and have one or two employee's attend the concert and rate the band. They would then tell the reader (and the band if they read the paper) what they liked and disliked and how to improve. She was happy to see that five reporters had gone to the concert and each had 'tipped their hats' to the band; commenting on how soulful the songs were and how they were honest in what they sang and commented about how their music was unlike most bands that preformed. She also smugly noted that the other bands had only gotten notices about how they should practice more often, smiling she stood when she heard her name called and went to get her drink.

As she took out her money she bumped into a tall white-haired man in a suit that appeared to have never met a department store. Snorting she thought about how he was most likely a rich man who believed himself about department stores and hired his own tailor. Looking up, however she saw he was the man from the night before, Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I didn't know you came here for coffee." She said cheerily  
"I don't, my secretary was late." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well would you like to sit and talk for a minute?" she asked. He said nothing, only followed her to her seat. "How do you think my band played last night?" she asked. If she had continued reading her newspaper she would have found that he was a reporter for the same newspaper, and would have also noted that he was the editor, and the only bad review for her band.

"Your band could have played better last night." He told her.  
"Well I'm always up or constructive criticism." She urged.

"Your drummer, was a beat off, the woman on the keyboard needs to find something to wear that isn't so trashy and you need to learn how to write songs better, your song would have been better if it had been several beats slower." He told her.

"Did we do anything good?" she asked.

"No band does well, that is why I write noted on bands sometimes. However yours was the worst this Sesshomaru has heard in years." He told her before standing. "I would suggest taking lessons, everyone in the band, before you play again, you most certainly need them." He told her. He turned and brushed away imaginary dust from his coat before leaving. Looking away she walked back to her stool and looked  
at her paper again, however her mind was still on the tall tailored businessman named Sesshomaru.

When she turned to leave, she gave her cup to a nearby waitress and left the building. Deciding she wanted to go to a nearby business and play the piano, the owner allowed her to only because she played classical music and he believed that inspired his employees to work harder. Smiling, she walked in, seeing the untouched piano and smiled. As she moved to sit on the piano bench she looked over and saw the owner of the business. She stood and bowed respectfully to him, in thanks for letting her play the piano in his building. He smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement. She sat at the piano and thought for a moment before deciding to play several of her favorite songs.  
Her mind was miles away as she played song after song, becoming one with the piano and yielding music that made the passerby stop and listen for a moment in wonder before realizing the time and rushing to meet deadlines. However everyone nodded and acknowledged an older gentleman with black hair speckled with gray.

Smiling he sat next to her and waited for her to notice him. He noticed that his young pianist appeared to be lost in her musical world when the songs stopped being composed by classical artists and became songs she composed herself. He didn't mind and enjoyed her music, it held a heart and soul that was missing in the so-called classical artists of the modern day. Finally he tapped her shoulder and she stopped playing and looked at him.

"Oh, I apologize Mr. Tarawa-sama." She said. "I grew lost in the music and failed to see you walk over." She confessed.

"That is alright child." He said, patting her arm. "I love hearing you play music in my building, it makes people happier and music makes things appear more pleasant, especially piano music." He told her.

"Music can do many things." She told him, voicing her agreement.

"I read in my paper that your band played last night at the Blue Light, I am sorry I wasn't informed of this earlier, I would have told my company and had them in attendance as well." He said, a smiling shining in his eyes. "That is for those of my employees who enjoy your form of music." He said, Kagome turned and smiled at him.

"I am happy to know you would have done that." She replied. "There are some who hate my band." She added sadly.

"If one look for acceptance in everyone, little will be found. However when one looks only to those who accept them one has found all that matters." He told her.

"Arigato, Tarawa-sama." Kagome blushed.

"I would like to know if you would be able to perform for my corporation at our next get together. I enjoy live bands and yours would make our corporation appear more appealing to a wider group of people; you know, let the world know we're not a bunch of stiffs here." He confided, a smile crossing his face.

"I would need to discuss this with my band, however I believe that your offer will not be turned down by my band mates." She replied.

"Now that business is over, would you care to join me for lunch, it is nearly one and neither you nor I have taken the moment to nourish ourselves." He invited. Smiling, Kagome accepted his offer and he led her to a nearby shop where they ordered sandwiches and drinks before sitting under the shade of a large green umbrella.  
Looking at her watch, Kagome noticed the time.

"I apologize, but I must leave, I was meeting with my band at two thirty so we could record more songs and hopefully sell more CD's." she stated, standing. "Thank you for your wonderful company and for my lunch." She added.

"This is the least I can do for the woman who makes my business sound so calm and beautiful." He replied. Kagome blushed and bowed once again before she walked to a nearby store and purchased several boxes of blank CD's and cases to record on and sell at the next show.

As she entered the studio, Kagome looked around, Sango looked upset, Miroku seemed downtrodden, and Rin appeared to have either been badly sunburned or rather angry, Kagome opted for the latter, upon seeing a wrinkled newspaper in a corner of sound booth. "You read the review?" she asked Rin, her only reply was a brief nod.

"It was only one poor one, the rest believe we're the best in the  
country." Kagome reminded.

"Yes, but he said I looked trashy and overly provocative in my ensemble!" she shrieked. "I was in a tank and pants!" she added.

"He naturally hates musicians." Kagome reminded, sighing, Rin walked to her keyboard and shuffled paper near the base of the stand. She slowly approached Miroku and looked at him questioningly. "Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sango' s had one hell of a day. Why don't you ask her about it?" he suggested. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome walked to her room mate and looked at her fellow musician.

"What can I do to make your day better Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Kill Child Services." Was the venomous response. "Because of them I am not allowed to do what I wish when it addresses my brother's welfare." She snarled. Nodding, Kagome slowly backed and left Sango to cool herself. Shaking her head she decided to get her things ready and walked to her guitar and picked it up.

"Alright you guys, crappy reviews, and Child Services aside, we're here to record music, no? That is the purpose of this studio, now if we put life's crap aside we have it pretty good. Now, before we start to record I have an announcement question of sorts." She said. Looking around she saw everyone had migrated to their positions, and Shippou was in the booth getting the recording equipment ready. "You all remember Tarawa-sama the owner of the _Tokyo Buzz_? He has invited us to play for the next get together party his corporation has. Should we accept?" she asked.

"But Sesshomaru works there, why go he'll only try to stop it." Rin said.

"You really think he'd go? He hates bands and why would he go when he finds we're playing? He wouldn't. At least that's what I think." She replied.

"Sesshomaru? He's the guy who wrote the bad review on us…wait, _that_ newspaper invited us?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"When he said his corporation, did you realize he has a record label as well? If he likes a band enough he invites several top musicians and people from the record label to judge the group playing, if they like the band enough the discuss it with him and discuss a possible record deal and offer. For the band." Sango informed. "Don't you read the magazines that lay around everywhere?" she asked.

"So you mean that we might become famous?" Rin asked.

"There's a chance. So do we tell him yes?" Kagome asked.

"Why tell him no? This is the best offer we've gotten yet. But guys, his label hasn't produced any rock bands yet, only mellower groups, I guess they want to become more mainstream but I don't know. So don't get you hopes up." Miroku added. Sango looked at him. "You think I only nibble on your neck? I read what you are as well just over your shoulder." He informed her.

"Even my….my…other….er…ah… books?" she asked.

"Which others dear? You read something beyond the romance? Something more hardcore? I didn't know you read _that!_" Sango walked over and hit his head.

"I meant my romance books. Hentai." Turning she walked back to her spot and they began the discussion of which songs to put to CD.

"I think we should to the _illusion of my soul._" Miroku told them.

"Alright, I like that one, why not that one and the um…" Kagome trailed off.

"Why not _My Heart, My Eyes, My love_?" Rin suggested. Nodding, Kagome and everyone nodded and tuned their instruments for the song. "Now does anyone need the sheet music or is it still memorized?" she asked.

"What do you think Rin? Its memorized, we've been playing them so long." Sango replied. Settling down they got ready to play and waited upon Shippou to give the the ready sign. When he finally did they recorded the songs and the finished two CD's before stopping for dinner. They drove to the Blue Light to eat, drink and watch the band. However no one noticed in the next booth that two people sat and one stood to speak with the band.

A white head stood and walked over to the band and when he wasn't given the attention he took it, by taking a glass and thumping it on the table. Sango was the first to look up and when she did she saw a face she didn't want Kagome seeing. She motioned for him to leave. When he didn't she flipped him off and returned to her meal, however he wasn't dissuaded by this. He finally voiced his presence to them. "Hello, long time no see eh?" he asked. Kagome finally looked up and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want Inuyasha?" she snarled.

"Someone hold her down. I wanted to speak to you about Sesshomaru's review." He replied suavely.

"I don't give a shit. Fuck off." Kagome snapped.

"Hold her down Miroku. I don't want to deal with an ape right now." Inuyasha said.

"You wouldn't be wise to call her that." Miroku advised.

"Why the hell do you defend her? Why the fuck do you support her when you knew about me and Kikyou before Kagome found out."

"You did Miroku?" Kagome whispered her face suddenly changing from anger to complete surprise and sorrow.

"I didn't believe it wise to intrude on your relationship, and I believed Inuyasha would have felt guilty after realizing his error, I was wrong." Kagome slowly nodded and turned again to Inuyasha.

"You've caused enough damage to last a lifetime. Leave now before I feel it necessary to call security over." Kagome told him.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Just say what you want to tell us and leave." Rin said.

"I will. Sesshomaru isn't all bad, he couldn't find anything bad with you other than your drummer and the beat, he doesn't know shit about beat and he couldn't find anything bad so he picked on Rin." Inuyasha turned to leave and sat at his table.

"Do we believe him?" Sango asked.

"We should." Kagome said. " Sesshomaru's his brother. Don't know why he'd tell us Sesshomaru would do what he did, but oh well." She added. "Well I'm full, here's my money, I'm gunna go walk around and think. I'll see you all later." Kagome stood and left. She walked to the park and sat on a bench, looking around she sighed. She didn't know what to think. However, as she sat, a different white haired person approached her and stood behind her.

"You played well Kagome." He said. Kagome jumped, and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you played in the office today." He said, moving to sit on the bench next to her.

"I didn't realize you worked there until after Tarawa-sama asked us to play for him." Kagome replied.

"Well now you know. Would you like to get a drink with me? You have intrigued me." He asked.

"I thought you hated musicians, Sesshomaru." Kagome stood.

"You are a different type of musician that this Sesshomaru has not heard before, you are interesting, I can dislike your music as you dislike me, however I would like to put dislike aside and get to know you first."

"Did Tarawa-sama put you up to this?" she asked.

"He told me to be open." He replied. They walked to a nearby wine seller and sat outside and ordered a bottle of Bordeaux and some cheese. They sat and talked about small things until the wine and cheese came.

"Now, tell me, what did you really think of my show last night?" she asked, smelling her wine.

"I was good."

"Why did you say otherwise in the paper and to my face this morning?" she asked.

"I normally don't like music and I'm rude in the morning, even more so when my secretary didn't show up and I didn't know until I sat down, and was beginning my work." He took a small sip of wine.

"Alright." Kagome said. She lightly sniffed the wine again. "is it me or does this wine smell like cooking sherry?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Are you just drinking it?" she asked. "Or are you tasting it?" she asked. "Have you been here before?" she asked.

"No."

"I thought so, the purpose of this place is to find a nice wine to drink, or do you know much about wine?" she asked him.

"I know some." He replied.

"But do you know about tasting wine?" she asked.

"Shamefully I know little of tasting." He admitted.

"I thought so."

"How do you know about wine?" he asked.

"My parents own a nice restaurant in Hiroshima." She explained. "They have an area dedicated to wine and the customers choose their own wine. We had to know about the wines we were serving before the customers bought them, incase they had questions about what wine to go with what meal." She explained. He nodded. "Oh well. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you just wanted to drink the wine." She added.

"Think not of it. We didn't realize the different way's we'd react to getting a bottle of wine.

"Now, I assume you know we were invited to play your next employee party." She said.

"Yes, I know, but do you know when it is?" he asked.

"Shamefully no."

"This Friday."

"Four days away?"

"Indeed."

"Well we should practice." She said.

"Would I be allowed to attend one of these practices?" he asked.

"I don't see why not, oh wait. Did you forget the review you wrote of my band? They kinda hate you at the moment… and hope that you won't be at the party." She said.

"Oh. Well, maybe some other time. But would I be able to interview you sometime?" he asked.

"You hate my music remember?"

"True."

"Why don't we try this. I'll let you hear me practice sometime, and we'll see if we can get along until Friday." Kagome suggested.

"Sounds as though that would work." He said.

"Wonderful. However I do need to go, I have a guitar lesson tomorrow morning, and I'm sure you have work. I'll see you at the café tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Indeed. You take lessons?" he asked.

"On and off, mostly to discuss music theory and talk to someone who knows about guitars enough to put me in my place. But I hope your review didn't offend him too badly." Kagome smiled and stood. "Thank you for the wine and I will talk to you later." She walked to the exit and hailed a taxi to her apartment.


	3. A Day in the Life

Well here's Chapter 3…I hope that this one isn't too rushed…enjoy! The Song belongs to…uhm I don't know yet when I do I'll fix this heading. If I forget…say so in your review and I'll fix it. Oh by the way, this chapter is dedicated to Alyssium who had her birthday this week so HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEASH!

Chapter 3

A Day in the Life

Kagome sat in her room, she had just returned from her lesson. Her teacher Myouga, though that Sesshomaru's review had been an attempt to meet her and the band, a plausible way to contact the band and speak with them. That thought was still floating in her head as she went to lay down. Her sleep was prevented when she heard the sobbing of Sango. Standing, she put a bathrobe on and walked into the room of her troubled friend.

"Sango what's wrong?" she asked, placing a comforting arm around her.

"Mother and father died and before they died they started to draft a paper to put him in an orphanage as opposed to me having custody of Kohaku." She sobbed onto her shoulder.

"But it wasn't finished so they can't!" she exclaimed.

"There was a catch though Kagome…I would need to leave the band and get a job where I could provide for the both of us." Sango said.

"So you're just going to leave?" Kagome asked.

"I don't have a choice." Sango snapped. "Go. I don't want to talk to anyone anymore… see you tomorrow. Sango led Kagome to the door and pushed her out, slamming the door. Kagome didn't know what to say, her pride was hurt, but she walked over to Rin's room and called Miroku, the three of them needed to talk, in person and in Rin's room, Kagome's was too close to Sango's for privacy.

"So, do we just find a replacement or Breakup?" Rin asked.

"Well we could just end, and not replace Sango, she's  
irreplaceable." Miroku said, looking at Sango's door.

"We couldn't just replace Sango like an old tire, she'd be  
welcome to play with us anytime she wanted, but look at our following,  
how can we just stop?" Rin argued.  
"I have to agree with you Rin. We need to stay together, and  
I mean we did just start to rent that studio, talk about a waste  
there." Kagome pointed out.  
"We can get a rebate, but I really think that we  
should stay together, she'll play when she can." Miroku said.

"When she can? That'll be few and far between for a few  
months if not years. Supporting two people isn't easy." Rin said.  
Her voice became squeaky when she finished her outburst. Her eyes grew  
teary and she gave a tearful smile. Hearing the voice, everyone knew they needed to be quiet, not wanting to disturb Sango, she would be upset if she found out they were talking about what to do behind her back. However it was too late and moments later Sango opened the door and sat down, knowing instantly what they were talking about.

"So why did you have meeting behind my back? Finding my replacement as soon as possible?" she sobbed.  
"Sango, listen, we want to have you play with us as much as  
you do, but you can't if you want to support your brother, its  
impossible. And he couldn't just live with us, we don't have the room,  
and we hardly make rent as it is." Kagome explained.

"Ya, Sango, we love you and maybe you could teach bass and guitar lessons or something? You know benefit from what you've known your entire life." Rin added.

"I know, alright, you guys here's what I want you to do. Post  
auditions around town and we'll all see if we can find a replacement  
for me alright?" Sango suggested. Nodding in agreement, Rin walked to her computer and began drafting notices, ideas were tossed and they finally decided to post in the newspaper as well.

Sango, and Miroku rode in a car together, his parents had given him a car for graduation and out of the whole band, his parents had  
encouraged him in his dreams, insisting that first he only go to  
college and get any degree he wanted. He was the luckiest. The two of them were posting fliers downtown, leaving an address so hopefuls could contact them.

Rin and Kagome were riding in their car. The entire ride they were talking about the hopeful replacements for Sango. They were debating over using new songs or just sticking with the old to have them play. Either way they couldn't stop smiling about this last show with Sango.

The two cars slowly pulled to a stop and parked before a rather large theater. None of the band members could speak. Miroku  
and Sango walked together and thought with remorse of their last show  
together.

"Alright! Now we wait until tomorrow and we'll see if these fliers work out. If it does we don't know when we'll ever be playing again" Kagome said. Each nodded their head in agreement. The three girls walked into their car and Miroku walked into his, and they went home for the night.

Kagome sat in her room, sipping tea and looking at her music sheets, just thinking and writing. Thinking to herself, she started to write another song, that hopefully they could play at Sango's farewell concert. Smiling to herself, she picked up her guitar case and a binder of spreadsheets for this song. Getting up she decided to walk to the park beside the café she went to that morning. With her guitar swung across her back, she watched the nightlife in her area, the show  
at the Blue light would be ending in a few hours and the crows would filter into another building, probably one of the clubs. Smiling she looked for a suitable bench to sit on and practice her song.

"How do I want this song to work out?" she asked herself. She had her guitar out and was just gently strumming, trying to find a rhythm she liked. Looking around she watched the trees blowing gently in the breeze. "Smooth, gentle and relaxed, but upbeat and somehow I want it to have a hint of rock…" she strumming changed slightly. Slowly she started to hum. However her humming would stop as she changed her pace.

"Calling for your fellow musicians?" a deep voice asked from behind.

"No, not really, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I heard you playing."

"oh. "

"So you said your family owns a restaurant, why aren't you involved?" he asked. "I saw in my newspaper an interview with your parents concerning expanding the restaurant."

"Ya, my whole family is involved in the restaurant business, it's their life. They wanted to disown me for my passion for music."

"Really so you didn't know about the expansion then?"

"Nope, I don't even know what's on the menu anymore, If I were to go there on my own it would be ugly."

"Was it always that way?"

"No, when I was younger I would play my guitar in there, but when they told me to get a real job, and I didn't, I only started to teach the guitar, we had a huge fight and I haven't seen them since."

"Oh. Well what were you composing? I assume you were." Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I was, it's a song for my bass player, she's leaving. You remember Sango."

"I've seen her."

"She can't stay in the band, so our last show is something of a farewell for her."

"Good luck."

"I hope it goes well. We're trying to find a good replacement, and we're posting fliers around."

"It might if you get the word around right."

"Then I hope we do." She turned and looked up at him. "Sit, please." She said, setting her guitar in its case and moving her papers.

"Would it be intruding or may I ask what happened?" he asked.

"Well her parents died and she wants custody of her brother,  
but she can't afford to support them if she stays in the band."

"Hn"

"Ya, want to know a secret?" she asked him.

"What would your secret be?" he asked.

"Well I wish that this concert, if the rumors are true, I hope that we manage to make it big enough to keep Sango, so she doesn't have to leave the band." Kagome confided.

"I wish you the best of luck. Do this Sesshomaru, a favor will you?" she nodded. "Play a song for this Sesshomaru." He asked.

"Alright." She nodded. "Want to hear any in particular? One from that concert or just a new song?" she asked.

"Play one this Sesshomaru hasn't heard before." He said. He didn't know why he wanted her to play for him. He swore he wouldn't be interested in musicians after what happened to his father, but this one just intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her.

"Alright, what kind of mood are you in?"

"Sing a slow song." He said.

"Alright." Kagome picked up her guitar, and started to strum slowly.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Sesshomaru listened to the levels Kagome's voice reached  
while she was singing. Her songs seemed filled with so much sorrow and  
pain, but they were intoxicating, they made him want more. They made  
him greedy for more of her songs, he knew he was becoming a fan of her  
music.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Kagome wrote this song, and she was proud of it just like  
her other songs, each one she wrote she was proud of. Hopefully they  
would record another CD soon and they could sell that one as well.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Her voice slowly and gently faded into the night. A small  
crowd had formed around them, mostly those from the Blue Light. Some  
people from the clubs had shown as well. Applause had followed the end  
and she bowed her head. "I didn't know I had attracted a crowd." She  
commented.

"Are you from that band Hazel?" a girl with blue hair asked.  
Kagome nodded. "Can you sign my CD?" she asked. Taking the pen  
offered Kagome signed. Several more people asked for her to sign  
miscellaneous objects. When finally everyone was gone Sesshomaru  
looked at her inquisitively.

"What inspired you to write those songs?" he asked.

"I fell in love once. And it didn't last, he dated my sister  
behind my back." She explained.

"Oh." He wanted to know more of this artist, however, he  
didn't, he saw her slowly craning her neck and looking at a couple  
several benches down. Looking he saw his brother and the wench he was  
dating.

"It is only my brother and his wench." He said.

"That wench is Kikyou, my twin." Suddenly puzzle pieces in  
his head fit together, but more pieces started to invade his mind.  
Questions emerged that he didn't want to ask, questions he didn't want  
to know the answer to.

"Well Kagome, I believe that your song was-" he was cut of by Kagome's pager. Looking down he saw a series of number that made no sense to him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, something happened back at the apartment, I enjoyed talking with you. See you around." With this said she gathered her things and walked back to her apartment. When she reached the entry to her complex, she was stopped by a worse off looking Miroku.

"Watch what you say in there." He said. His shirt was wrinkled and torn and looking as though it had been through a fight unwillingly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rin kinda snapped at Sango about her leaving the band and told her that even if Sango were to leave the band, that she shouldn't expect for us to break up…she also said something about how Sango was being self absorbed with her problems…which I believe is understandable considering the circumstances." He explained.

"Well looks like I have a fight to break up." Kagome said walking into the elevator and pressing the floor key.


	4. Forget about It

Sorry it took so long to update…but here's Chapter 4. Oh and I don't own the song, and the first reviewer to tell me the Singer and the title of the sond, you'll get a part in the story! (I'm not bribing you at all…)

Chapter 4

Forget about It

Running to the apartment door, Kagome stopped and reached for her key. Her pocket was empty, she looked harder, and felt her other pocket. All she felt in any pocket was fabric. She flushed at her forgetfulness, and began knocking at the door. She rang the doorbell. She banged her fist on the door and still there was no answer. The yelling on the other side of the door began to contain names that the children down the hall didn't need to hear for another ten years. Frowning she suddenly remembered the key beneath the doormat. Picking it up she unlocked the door and put the key back, after she made sure that no one would see where she set the key.

When she opened the door her face was hit by a flying blue vase, crying out, her hands flew to her face. Fingers met sticky blood as her face started to bleed. Loosing her balance, Sango grabbed her. Sango gave a sharp look to Rin. "Look what you did now! You just want to make everyone else just a miserable as you can don't you! You little bitch!" Sango snarled.

"If you weren't so selfish over the disbanding the whole group then maybe she wouldn't have been hurt to begin with!" Rin snapped, walking over to comfort her injured friend. Kagome sat up, she felt very dizzy, pulling her hands away she looked at both of her friends closely.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves. Fighting over the band, this is a discussion that should be had with Miroku and I as well!" she glared hard at Rin. "My injury will be fine in time, but really, neither of you have the right to state what the band will do, let alone get into a fight and swear when small, impressionable kids are living down the hall! I need to see a doctor now, and the two of you just smear the blood around my face and continue fighting! Now do I need to call Miroku and have him take me to the hospital because my two best friends are too busy calling each other names?" she yelled. They both hung their heads.

"Gomen Kagome." They said. Kagome sighed.

"I had hoped that getting injured wouldn't have been the reason to make you two stop fighting, but it did. Now who's taking me to the hospital, everything is getting kinda fuzzy." The two lifted Kagome up and together the three went to the hospital where Kagome received thirty stitches where the vase had broken her skin. The doctor also had her head wrapped in a bandage to absorb any blood and to prevent much infection during the first few hours of her injury. A disinfectant was applied and after several hours, even Miroku was unable to charm his way into staying in her room for much longer.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning to take you home, I promise. We can discuss the band then, alright?" Sango smiled. Kagome gave her friend a thumb up and they parted for the night. Kagome fell asleep before her friends made it to the elevator the painkillers in her system taking quick effect.

When morning came, Kagome's head was throbbing harshly. The pressure felt too immense for her small head to handle and she pushed the nurse call button. She needed drugs, _badly. _ True to their words, at nine her three friends showed up and they were on their way back to home in half an hour. "Happy to be home?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and sat on her favorite squishy green chair. "Well who wants to start this chat?" Sango added, uncomfortably.

"I think we should hear what you have to say first Sango, because you are leaving us." Kagome said. Sango nodded her head and began her side.

"I feel bad that I need to leave, and as much as I want you guys to disband, I think that would be wrong. We've made it so far to just stop now and I would feel horrible. So you guys I want you all to play together. I'll start teaching Bass lessons and maybe we can still jam together sometimes. But I also want a say in who's going to be replacing me." Sango smiled.

"Are you sure that's what you want? I mean I don't know." Rin said.

"You sure, I mean we could if you wanted us to hon." Miroku added, using his pet name for her.

"I'm sure. I'll play for the concert in three days and then we'll find a new bass player." Sango said.

"We won't let you down Sango." Kagome smiled.

"I know. Just remember me when you're rich and famous." Sango laughed.

"If we reach that spot we'll have you back on the band in no time." Kagome retorted. The four shared a laugh and Miroku stood, getting ready to leave. Kagome stood as well and entered her room to get ready for the day.

"I think I'm going to go for a short walk. I'll be back in a few." She said after exiting her room. The two girls looked at her quizzically, but didn't say anything about it.

Walking to a business park a fair while away, Kagome sat on a bench that had a fountain running six feet before it. Smiling she watched little kids and their parents sit and play around the fountain. A couple splashed water at one another. A little boy and small puppy fell into the fountain and the worried mother ran over to pull her child out, the puppy followed eagerly enough. The boy hugged his mother, covering her nice suit in water, while the dog did the same to the boy and mother. Loud laughter filled the air as the boy laughed at the puppy and hugged it.

"We seem to meet here often don't we?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled.

"We do, but why do you come here?" she asked. "You-seem-the-lock-me-in-my- office-and-throw-the-key-away type, not the visit-the-park-daily type."

"We don't look like what we are do we?" he asked, moving around the bench to sit next to her.

"True."

"What happened to your face?" he asked, when she looked at him.

"I'm the peace maker between two violent tempers." She said.

"In other words?"

"One angry friend threw something and I opened the door at the right time to get a vase in the face." She explained. "Spent the night in the hospital, in the most uncomfortable gown and bed they could give." She smiled.

"Will you still be performing this Friday?" he asked.

"Only a coma would stop me." She smiled.

"Then I look forward to what antics you will try on the stage in three days time." He smirked.

"We shall see what becomes of this show, but after this we're looking for a new bass player after the show, ours needs to leave to raise her baby brother, who was recently orphaned." She said. "I hope we find a good replacement. No one will be able to replace Sango but hopefully someone will do well." She confided.

"We hope so. How does your face feel now?" he asked softly.

"Strange. Stiff and sticky from the medicine I'm supposed to put on it."

"Well lets hope your pretty face will bee seen by Friday." He whispered. Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You look better than the other two females in your band, however that doesn't say much. Your face is the fairest in the group." He stated altering his earlier slip of the tongue. "That doesn't say much, however of three ugly ducklings you are less harmful to see." He clarified. Kagome gave him a hurt look.

"You know how to toy with a woman don't you! You Bastard! Leading me on thinking you were all nice." She stood and put her sweater on, using it to wipe away the tears forming on her face. "I thought you were going to be different with me. I was talking to you like a good friend and you do this! How stupid was I?" Kagome said.

"You think a few kind words make someone your friend? You must be incredibly, even more so because all you do for a living is strum a guitar!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You are unbelievable!" Kagome stormed off, back to her apartment, regretting her vote of confidence in the journalist. Walking to her apartment, she ran into Miroku.

"Hey Kago!" he smiled, slapping her back. Kagome sniffled in reply.

"Uh oh, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Am I ugly?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I don't spend my spare time with ugly women, heck if the band were filled with ugly chicks I wouldn't be here." He smiled. Kagome chuckled.

"Thanks Miroku." She smiled.

"Hey don't forget we're rehearsing tonight at that place. You know where the concert is Friday." Kagome nodded her head and walked off to remind Sango and Rin of the rehearsal that night.

They sat on chairs around the stage, Rin at her keyboard, Sango with her bass and Miroku with his drums set up before him. Several feet away sitting in a chair, Mr. Tarawa sat listening and observed the band he'd hired for the party in a few nights time. He stood. "I would like to hear one slow song before we leave, to see what we should be expecting." He said. Kagome nodded and stood. She looked at her band mates.

" Disheartened, track six." She said, walking to the front center stage.

Go on and lie I've heard it all before  
You had no shame  
This pain I feel you've never known  
The rain outside is shifting in the wind  
The road is looking lonelier  
Alone again

She started to pace back and forth across the stage. She moved her hips as she turned to allow her skirt to flair out behind her.

Love is real  
Then love goes on and on  
The words you say condemn you  
As the guilty one  
I guess you're not the kind you claim to be  
Always looking out to get your love for free

Tarawa saw her soul in her pieces and was proud at his choice in musicians for this year's party. He had invited his assistant editor, Sesshomaru to give his opinion but he didn't answer his cell phone.

Could you lie and say you love me just a little  
One more wrong will keep us one more night  
When quiet fades at the light of day  
I see the truth  
It's on your face again

When morning breaks my heart won't understand  
Spend a lifetime raising houses on the sand  
The rain outside is shifting in the wind  
The road is looking lonelier  
Alone again

Sesshomaru was late, he wanted to listen to this rehearsal, but he hid in the shadows, not wanted to deal with the lead singer at the moment.

Could you lie and say you love me just a little  
One more wrong will keep us one more night  
When quiet fades at the light of day  
I see the truth  
It's on your face again

When morning breaks my heart won't understand  
Spend a lifetime raising houses on the sand  
The rain outside is shifting in the wind  
The road is looking lonelier  
Alone again

Kagome didn't know why she chose this song, but it matched her feelings at the moment. She was hurt by Sesshomaru, she wasn't sure why, but his words had hurt her more than anyone else had ever with his simple words. She wanted desperately to show him that not only was she truly beautiful but that he was wrong in whatever thoughts he held about her and her music skills.

Could you lie and say you love me just a little  
One more wrong will keep us one more night  
When quiet fades at the light of day  
I see the truth  
It's on your face again

She bowed, and heard the applause of two people, one was Tarawa, and the other was hidden in the shadow. She was curious, but didn't try to find out who that was. She smiled and they arranged for another rehearsal the same time on the following day. Putting their things in the back storage, they walked to the front door to leave for the night. As the left, a secretary walked over to the group and looked at Sango.

"Are you Ms. Kagome?" she asked.

"I am. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was asked to give this to you." She handed Kagome a white rose and a note. Kagome gave her a puzzled look and the secretary just smiled. "When I got back from the restroom, I found it there with your name on it." She explained. Kagome nodded and they left the building, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of the letter and flower until they reached the safety of their apartment and the flower was put into a simple vase, the same one that had injured Kagome the day before.

"Well Kags, what does the note say?" Rin asked.

"What? Is it from a secret lover or what?" Sango asked. They sat on each side of the couch, leaving the middle to Kagome so they could read the note. She opened it to read:

Ms. Kagome Higurashi 

I found myself listening to your rehearsal tonight and hoped you would grand me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the party. It is indeed a black tie affair and I look forward to your response. Leave your response on Ms. Rae's desk and it will reach me.

Your Secret Admirer 


	5. Why is love so Hard to Find?

Well here's the next chapter…no one knew the song…it was Could You Lie by Allison Krauss. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! We'll try again with these songs… if you guess any of the artists you'll get a part in the story!

Chapter 5

Why is Love so Hard to Find?

Kagome looked again at the note in her hand. She hadn't thought anyone was there when they were practicing. She smiled at the gesture however and smiled. Sango looked over at Kagome and laughed, Rin joined in.

"So Kags you know your answer yet to that note?" Rin asked.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." she replied.

"What if its just the janitor and he's all pimply and ugly?" Sango asked.

"Then I'll hide." Rin snorted.

"What are you going to do about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"That loaf is not my concern."

"But you two sure were around each other a great deal." Rin commented.

"Well he turned out to be a real jerk so it doesn't matter." Kagome snapped.

"He was nice before that wasn't he?" Sango asked.

"Until he insulted me for being a musician." Kagome replied.

"So that's what he did." Miroku said sitting next to Sango. They were sitting at a local ice cream parlor before their rehearsal that night.

"What songs are we playing tonight?" Rin asked.

"Why not Because You Live and uhm…Addicted?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds good." Miroku said, Sango and Rin nodding their agreement.

"But what about your mystery lover?" Rin asked. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not going to say anything tonight." Kagome replied. "If he really wants me to go with him then he'll have to beg." She added.

"Alright. Sounds promising." Sango said.

"I'm going to run by the apartment and grab my coat and some food before we meet up. See you guys there!" Kagome said standing and walking off in the direction of their apartment.

She was starting to feel light headed about a block away from her apartment, she decided to go into a nearby café for a glass of water to drink with the medicine the doctor had given her incase she felt dizzy or in pain. Entering the nearest café she sat at a small outdoor table and got a glass of water. Sitting and sipping her water she watched people walk by couples mostly walking to the restaurants that surrounded the park. She saw one couple by the fountain that made her smile. The boyfriend had gotten down to one knee and proposed to her. Watching that made her smile. There was love in the world. There just wasn't any for her.

She was about to stand when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru sitting across from her at her small table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask the same. Why are you out alone with your injury?" he asked. "I believe a doctor would have told you to at least stay with someone and not wonder off alone."

"Well I enjoy being by myself." She said. "Besides I won't be dependent on anyone in my band. I only depend on myself."

"If you aren't an unusual person. Most singers and musical people depend on everyone else but themselves. Conning their way into the pocketbooks of other."

"I don't know any artist who does that." She said, standing suddenly. "I have a rehearsal I need to attend, may your night be as miserable as my headache." She snapped and turned to leave.

"I am surprised Tarawa-san is letting you perform. If he only knew this side of you."

"He is, unlike you, a gentleman and doesn't disrespect someone in a different walk of life." She growled and left.

Looking at her watch Kagome hailed a taxi, and rode to the Tokyo Bee's headquarters, guitar in hand. She left the taxi and entered the building just in time to see everyone else warming up and tuning their instruments. She ran to the stage and quickly tuned her guitar. Turning she said. "Hey how about we add "Why is love so Hard to Find?" to the list tonight?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded their head. She walked to the front and bowed.

"Tonight we will play Addicted, Why is Love so Hard to Find and Because You Live." She informed Tarawa he nodded and they played Addicted.

When they had finished the first song, the door creaked open and Sesshomaru walked in and sat beside Tarawa, who stood. "I would like to introduce my assistant Editor and Chief Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is the band I chose to play for the party Friday." Bows were exchanged and they began the second song. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango smiled. Kagome shook her head and Sango nodded, and Rin glared at Kagome, she bowed her head and faced the imaginary audience. She started to strum on her guitar.

Everyday, I look around  
Seems that no one's ever satisfied  
Could it be, that underneath  
We've all got something to hide?

From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive

Miroku laughed, he knew what the looks meant between the three girls and the looks Tarawa had given him made him laugh. Kagome hadn't wanted to keep playing now that Sesshomaru was here. She could have played it but she sang on her mood and Sesshomaru had ruined that for her tonight he figured. Shaking his head he started to play the chorus.

If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

If we hear so much about it

That we can't go on without it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

Rin didn't know what had happened but she knew that there was a run in between the two. Kagome had an angry look when she had entered the building and the looks she was shooting to Sango told her everything. 'Too bad though,' she thought 'they'd be good for each other.' Shrugging she turned her thoughts to the song.

All I know is when you find it  
Even earth can feel like you're in heaven  
Tell me know, unlock the secret  
Help us all to find the hidden treasure

From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive

Tarawa knew something was up. Sesshomaru was here, and Kagome had looked ready to stop playing and leave right then and there. It took the other two girls to talk her into playing the next song. Something was between them and he didn't want it to interfere with the show in two days. Shaking his head he watched Kagome do an elegant spin during an instrumental interlude.

If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

If we hear so much about it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

She couldn't believe he had shown up to the rehearsal tonight! He'd already had to nerve to insult her for her lifestyle. Kagome wanted him out of her life. He seemed nice when they'd actually sat down and talked, but suddenly he was rude and mean. What had caused that change in him? She wanted to know how he worked and all about him, but he wouldn't instead he'd insulted her and she let herself be insulted. She needed to work on that. Doing a delicate ballet themed spin she started the next verse.

Don't you know I'm never gonna give up  
'Til I find the love?  
I'll be searchin' the whole world over  
To find my love...

If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

If we hear so much about it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

Bowing Kagome smiled at Tarawa, who was clapping, the sound suddenly amplified when she saw Sesshomaru clapping as well. She didn't know how to react to that. She simply bowed again and started the next song. "This isn't one of the songs we talked about but I would like to add "Never Got Off the Ground." She said to Sango, who nodded and Miroku started to play the first few bars with Sango, remembering the melody.

My father was a farmer But his head was in the sky He worked everyday but Sunday 'Til the day he died He prayed for rain and thunder And listened for the sound In the dry years he went under He never got off the ground We all dream when we're younger That we will do great things Me, I used to have a hunger To wear a pilot's wings 

Kagome smiled, she preferred this song, it was a story telling one that always made her feel better.

But the circle's that I ran in Turned my head around And the planes I had my plans in Never got off the ground Don't raise your hopes You hear so many say The higher they get The closer they are to flying away Fly away.. Don't raise your hopes You hear so many say The higher they get The closer they are to flying away Sango knew why Kagome wanted this song and smiled to herself. She wasn't going to let Sesshomaru get her down and in her own way she was telling her secret admirer to leave her alone. She almost laughed. They say there but for fortune Is the way it would have been If we could take a bigger portion We'd fill our hands again You see them on the sidewalks In the parks all over town Those who've taken flight Never got off the ground Sesshomaru listened to the song, Kagome was doing a wonderful job, but she didn't look happy to be playing for him. She looked angry with him there. She had glared daggers at him for the longest time. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know why he hadn't stayed in the back again this time but it was far too late now. He shook his head again and clapped for Kagome. He debated over asking her to the party but he decided to in the end. Kagome smiled at Rin. They had started the break down once again and were going to play again tomorrow so they once again put their things in the back storage. "So Rin, it looks like you and I are going to be without dates." "You have one I think, look who's coming this way. Your favorite person!" she smiled. "Kagome, may I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, what do you want?" she asked. "Would you consider going to the party with me this Friday?" he asked. "What appeal do you have to me? You've been nothing short of rude to me." Kagome replied. "You haven't been kind to me either, however let the past be the past and will you let me take you to the party?" "Someone already asked me and I am going with them. Maybe next time." She said, turning and finding Sango to leave. They walked to the front and the secretary once again stopped them with a note for Kagome, only this time she had a small box of chocolates and another rose, only this one was red. "Ms. Kagome, this is for you." She said. Kagome thanked her and opened the note first. Ms. Kagome, I have still not heard from you. I hope you will go with me to the party. Please reply tomorrow, I await your response like a child awaiting Christmas. Impatiently, Your Secret Admirer "I'm going to go with my secret admirer, even if it is a pimply janitor, at least it won't be him." Kagome told Sango and Rin at their apartment. "Why?" "Sesshomaru asked me and I told him I was going with someone else." "Alright." "So this means tomorrow we go shopping for dresses for each of us." Kagome smiled. "This should be fun!" Rin said. "Well ladies I'm off to bed to get my beauty sleep, I will see you in the morning, for a day of shopping!" Kagome said, walking into her room. "Well, Sango wouldn't it be funny if Sesshomaru was her secret admirer?" Rin asked. "That would be. You can tell they're interested in each other but she denies it. Friday night should be interesting to say the least." Sango agreed. "Well g'nite." Rin said walking into her room. "Nite." Sango replied. 


	6. Mad Season

Alright… here's the long awaited chapter 6… sorry its been so long. I hope everyone enjoys it. Its been 6 months since I updated this story and things in my life have changed so hopefully I'll be able to update like I should. Sorry if its short its been awhile and its getting late and I have school in like 8 hours.

Chapter 6

Mad Season

Friday morning dawned bright and early, too early if you asked Kagome. She rolled over to go back to sleep and was just within the reaches of sleep when a loud screeching sound filled her ears. She sprang up and turned her alarm off. Turning over she found a pad of paper and pen on her bedside table. She made a small list of things she still needed to do for the show that night.

She got up and showered and dressed for the day. Walking into the living room she found Rin and Sango already dressed and getting ready for the show. Turning around she saw Miroku walking out of Sango's room. She sat down on a nearby chair and put her pad of paper on her lap.

"Alright guys. Lets figure out what songs we're going to do. We played a bunch but now we need a definitive list of songs that should last us the night."

"Sounds good to me. I really want to play 'Behind These Hazel Eyes', though." Rin said. "That song has a lot of heart in it that would do really good for us."

"Alright, and I'd like to play 'My Immortal' solo though with my guitar and your drums Miroku." Kagome said. Everyone nodded and Kagome added that.

"'Never got off the Ground' is good but I don't think I want that played." Sango said. They spent the rest of the morning debating over the songs they would play that night. Then after a rushed lunch they went to the building they were playing and set up for their show. Once things were set up they began to play around with instruments and figure out how things were going to happen.

"I think I'm going to want to steal a dance with Sango honestly. So is there a way you two gals can play a song or two so we can dance?" Miroku asked.

"Well we'll do 'My Immortal' and why not 'Only Hope'?" Kagome said. "Rin did you want to dance with your date too?" she added.

"Kind of. I mean that's why I asked him." Rin said.

"Alright, then I'll take over and do an acoustic version of 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' and hang out alone onstage." Kagome said. "Now you guys I'm going to want to dance with my mystery date too you know. So what can you guys do when I'm dancing?"

"We'll let Rin sing and I'll sing a song too I know a song I want to play." Miroku said.

"Alright, but you don't normally sing."

"I know but I want to. And I won't use my drums."

"What do you want to play?"

"A song I wrote, I'll have Sango play her guitar."

"What song?"

"Its called 'Long Day'" he said.

"Sounds good to me." Sango said.

"Alright. Then its in." Rin said. Kagome wrote that down and they walked over to their respective instruments and began to play the introduction of the songs there were going to play to settle the best list of songs to play. When they looked at their watches they realized that there was an hour and a half before their show. Kagome, Rin and Sango raced out of the building and into a taxi to get to their apartment where they rushed to get ready.

"Sango, should I wear a nice dress for the show or just dress nice in a skirt and top?" Kagome asked after putting her curled hair into a messy bun.

"Go with a um, go with a that green skirt and ivory tank you have you look very nice with that. I think." Sango said.

"Alright then I will." She walked back into her room and finished dressing and moved to the living room once again, however now she was playing her guitar while she waited for the rest of her band to get ready and meet in the living room. Rin was ready after her, wearing a knee length light blue dress. She smiled and hummed along with Kagome and they enjoyed several more minutes of song before Sango finally came out as well. She was wearing a dress as well her dress was long and ended around her feet, it floated around her and flared out as she turned. Smiling they left to return to the building and meet Miroku and the other two dates and mingle before the start of their biggest show yet.

They stepped out of the taxi and Sango ran over to Miroku and flung her arms around him. Rin gracefully walked over to her mystery date and smiled at him coyly. He took her arm and led her inside. Kagome's eyes went to the last man standing there and she gasped. Tall. White hair. Sesshomaru. She was blown away. Crossing her fingers that it wasn't him she walked over.

"Who are you meeting here?" she asked.

"My date, who else?" he replied.

"Who's your date?" she asked.

"You. I'm your mystery date." He replied.

"You?" she asked. "How, why?"

Alright here's the next chapter and I know its really short but I have class in 7 hours so I need to sleep. Please Read and Review.


End file.
